The Human Choice
by FattySkeleton
Summary: The reasons behind why the False Prophet speaks for Pepito. Slight Pep/Squee Alot of cussing.


"You know what's fucked?

Humans.

And I'm not talking our regular fucked either. Nope, I'm not talking about the fucked-up-ness of the average human, the evil-fucked, the sick-fucked, the weird-fucked, or how fucked up we are as an entire race.

Nope, I'm talking about how bad some deity fucked up when we were created. Cause they truly fucked themselves over.

We are humans. We are the creations of a very powerful being. And you know what happens when some really powerful, strong, and smart person makes a living, breathing, and thinking being? They get their ass kicked by what they created.

Really, it happens every time.

So we were made by "God"? And "God" gave us the ability to choose right from wrong? And who to worship? I think It's asking for it.

But first of all, we are not "Gods". Not separately can we take on the heavens and the hells and win. They may have godly powers, but we got the amazing ability to be fucking cockroaches! You know that we multiply like crazy! And we got mad "Don't Die!" skills!

There are strength in numbers! And there aren't any little angels being popped up! So they can't be counted, we you know WHAT! We are not going to be counting now are we? We are going to be fighting for our right to fuck ourselves over! Not by some damn Holy God that won't step down to earth and live like the things he created! We are not his slaves! He created us then he let us off the leash! We are not one of his angels, we are human.

And if he sees us as lower, then fine! We'll stand on the fucking shoulders of our lower beings till one of us sees eye to eye to the "Creator" himself!"

As I gave my speech I could see so many people deciding that I was right, so many people deciding that I was full of crap, so many people hating me . . . so many people choosing sides.

I retreated backstage, and went to my room and stared into my mirror.

"Breath in, breath out. You made your fucking choice and you're going to stick to it bitch. You are not going to drop this, you will not! You'e got people depending on you and you sure ain't letting them do this shit on their own!"

I glared at myself in the mirror and my reflection glared back, daring me to even think about backing out.

I breathed in so deep that I hurt my lungs. I held it. Then I let it puff out.

I bought my ticket to Hell, and I'll take my fucking ride.

My dressing room door opened and in walked the Anti-Christ. He was pierced in one ear; dressed in a suit and looked like a punk lawyer . . . he was really hot.

Trailing behind him was his life partner, Todd. Todd was wearing a perfectly sensible white buttoned down shirt and brown pants, he looked like a young teacher and he was so cute.

I looked them over. It always surprised the fuck out of me that looks weren't deceiving with these two. They were exactly what they looked like, trouble and loopholes paired with trust and compassion.

"Nice speech, FP. You really got them going." Said Pepito.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Now don't fight you two."

"Aww, Todd you know that I can't ever say no to you!"

"You do all the time!"

"Well, yeah, but that's only because you don't really want me to stop."

I watched the two of them bicker and had my resolved coated in a thick layer of cement. These two. These two were the reasons I still voiced my thoughts to these people, why I forced the world another step closer to a war that would over shadow ever single one that will or has ever happened.

These two represented hope. They were the keys to the shackles on humanity, the knives to cut the strings on the blindfolds that covered the eyes of everyone. They would shove the human race out of its shell and out under the cold eyes of truth. They would force humans to change or die.

And I didn't doubt that these two would dig through the corpuses to find the real humans and not the mindless drones that populated the world, the drones that would die, but the real humans would preserver.

I once again resigned myself to my fate. I had no fucking clue if I would live. No fucking clue if I would make it through the horrors that I was bringing, but I knew that these two would come get me.

They would either fly up to heaven or dig down to hell but I knew that I would be the trinity with these bastards, and damn it. I had mad my choice and I am going to see this fucking thing through!

I was human and I was going to take on the fucking gods with the anti-Christ and a poet by my fucking side. And I was going to win!

"Hey, what you smiling at?"

"Just my choices in life."

**I really do mean what I wrote up there. We are human, and we are going to fuck over the gods one day.**


End file.
